Avec tout notre amour, Druna
by LOoufOoca NargOoles
Summary: Drago Malfoy ressentirait-il quelque chose pour la particulière Serdaigle ? Et elle que pense-t-elle du retournement de personnalité de celui qui devrait être son plus grand ennemi au sein de cette école ? Va-t-elle cédé aux avances du beau blond ou va-t-elle plutôt le rejeté ?
1. Chapter 1

**Avec tout notre amour, Druna**

 **Alors tout d'abord bonjour, et bonne année. Ceci est ma toute première fan fiction.**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez, je parle du couple Drago / Luna** **J**

 **Bonne lecture et donnez votre avis !**

 **disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

 **Prologue : A tout petit pas.**  
 **/point de vue de Luna/**

"Je suis seule, enfin si les sombrals ne sont pas dans votre catégorie de personne, humain ou même être vivant. J'essuie une larme au coin de mon œil, je déteste être triste et surtout le montrer. C'est pour ça que je me suis réfugiée dans la forêt interdite. Je supporte de moins en moins leurs moqueries à mon égard... Maintenant cela me touche réellement et je ne sais que faire... "  
Telles sont les pensées de Luna au moment où elle nourrit deux sombrals. Il y a quelques minutes, tous allait bien pour Miss Lovegood mais c'était avant que Goyle et Crabbe ne se moquent encore d'elle. N'en pouvant supporter plus, elle a préféré s'enfuir que de lâcher prise devant d'ignobles Serpentard tels que Goyle et Crabbe. Elle était forte avant, puis elle est devenue amie avec le célèbre Harry Potter et tout a changé pour elle. Les gens ont doublé d'insultes en vers elle et le vol innocent de ses affaires s'est transformé en formules magiques pour déchirer son sac, par exemple. Elle a fait de gros efforts pour ne pas repartir chez elle.  
Un bruissement, derrière elle, interrompit le flot incessant de ses pensées. Elle se retourna vivement et vis arrivé un serpentard blond. " Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire ici celui-là?"  
Il l'a regarda et prononça son nom dans un murmure à peine audible. Elle le fixa l'ombre d'un instant.  
\- Drago... Que...Que fait tu ici ?!  
\- Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien, Luna.  
Un ton brut et cassant.  
\- Tu t'en fou de ce que je pense! Vous faites tout pour me détruire!  
Elle hurle de toutes ses forces et serre les points.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Je n'ai jamais rien fait contre toi !  
Elle s'approcha si vite de lui, de la haine dans le regard elle leva ses poings et s'apprêta à le frapper Mais les réflexes de ce serpentard furent trop rapides et il arrêta sans effort les petits poings de Luna, qui fondit en larmes sur le torse de Drago.  
Il ne sut que faire et la serra le plus fort possible sans lui faire de mal. Ses petits bras frêles entourant le buste musclé de Drago.  
Elle releva la tête au moment où lui la regarda, leurs nez se frôlèrent et Luna ressenti des frissons tout le long de son échine. Que se passait-il dans le cerveau de cette petite serdaigle que pour être à l'aise dans les bras du mangemort que certaine elle fut qu'il soit?

 **/ point de vue de drago/**  
Je l'avais dans mes bras, je la serais le plus fort possible pour on se sait quelle raison. L'odeur de ses cheveux me rappelait l'odeur du jardin du manoir Malefoy. Je les respirais encore une fois quand elle releva la tête. Nos nez se frôlèrent et j'eu de léger frisson le long de la colonne. "Drago! Reprends-toi ! Cette fille est Luna Lovegood ! Loufoca ! Reviens sur terre ! Hé ho ! Tu m'entends ?! "  
Mes pensées me firent l'effet d'une claque et je desserra ma prise. Elle me regardait droit dans les yeux et on aurait dit qu'elle me passait au rayon X. Flippante ! Elle s'éloigna brusquement et se retrouva coller à un arbre. Elle se détourna et couru vers le château me laissant seul dans cette forêt. Je repartis à pas lents vers le château. De drôles de bruits se faisant attendre me rappelèrent qu'il y avait sûrement une bête dans le style de ce miteux de prof qu'on avait eu en défense contre les forces du mal en troisième année. Lupin, Remus Lupin. Une branche cassa sous mon poids quand je marchais dessus. Je haussai les épaules et continuais ma marche en solitaire laissant mes pensées deviez vers d'autre contrée. La sensation de la main de Luna dans le creux de mon dos, l'odeur De ses cheveux encore présente dans mes narines, tout ça me rappelait mon inexorable erreur. Arrivant au château, je descendis directement dans ma salle commune. Crabbe et Goyle étaient assis devant le feu, en train de, je vous le donne en mille, manger! Ils ne savent que se goinfrer de toute manière ! Parfois, j'ai honte de rester avec eux. Je partis directement dans mon dortoir et m'installais rapidement dans mon lit. Je fermai les yeux et m'endormis.  
Je sens des mains sur mon torse, des cheveux me chatouillent le visage. J'ouvre les yeux et aperçoit une silhouette à côté de moi. Blonde, uniforme des Serdaigle et avec de drôle de boucle d'oreille. Comment Luna est-elle arrivée dans la salle commune ? Comment est-elle parvenue dans mon dortoir ? Pourquoi est-elle dans mon lit ?  
Elle bouge légèrement et se réveille. Elle me regarde et me sourit. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le lui rendre. Elle se penche et m'embrasse délicatement. Ses lèvres se posant en douceur sur les miennes. Ses cheveux s'éparpillant autour de mon visage.

Ha !  
Un cri sort de ma bouche et je me réveille en sursaut. Ce n'était qu'un rêve... Je ne sais si je suis content ou pas... La sensation de ses lèvres bien présente sur les miennes. Ses cheveux me chatouillant toujours le visage. Je secouais la tête et partis me laver. Une bonne douche devrait me revigorer.

 **Voilà pour ce prologue ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire par de votre avis ! Toutes les critiques sont constructives** **J**

 **À la prochaine !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Voici le chapitre 2 :3 J'espère qu'il va vous plaire! :)** **Rendez vous en bas !**

chapitre 2 : Toute la vérité, Rien que la vérité !

POINT DE VUE : Luna

Des fleurs dans les mains, je m'avance doucement vers mon dortoir. Mes pieds nus commencent à avoir froid et j'ai les lèvres bleuis par la froideur du soir. Je me suis promenée pendant des heures sans avoir de réel but précis à cette manœuvre auto destructrice. Mon pyjama est légèrement sale et de la boue orne mes avants bras. Il faut que je parle à Ginny... Ça tombe bien, demain on est Samedi. Un bâillement m'échappe et des larmes pointes leurs bouts de leurs nez aux coins de mes yeux. Je frisonne tout en grimpant l'escalier. Je me change en vitesse et gagne mon lit chaud et confortable. Quoi que même si j'aurais dû dormir sur une simple paillasse sur le sol, je l'aurais fait! Le confort n'est pas ma priorité et ça ne le sera jamais ! Bref, je me cache sous ma couverture et quelques traitresse de larmes coulent le long de ma joue. Je les essuies d'un revers de la main et m'en dors presque aussitôt.

Un rayon de soleil me tape sur me visage et me réveille. La nuit a été courte mais reposante. Je m'arme du courage nécessaire pour parler à ma meilleure amie. J'espère du fond du cœur qu'elle me comprendra et ne me laissera pas tomber...  
Je m'habille prestement et me dirige vers la Grande Salle. Je m'émerveille quelques secondes devant cette pièce immense et magnifique. J'aperçois les cheveux rougeoyant de Ginny et m'assoies à côté d'elle à la table des Gryffondors. Quelques personnes me regardent de travers mais la plupart me lancent des signes de tête ou de main pour me saluer. Les Gryffondors sont gentils avec moi. Sauf peut-être Neville qui devient légèrement énervée quand Harry me lance des blagues sur me soi-disant sentiments pour L'Élu. Des rumeurs plus débiles les unes que les autres faisaient croire au château que la petite Serdaigle s'était amourachée du beau et célèbre Harry potter ! Quelle niaiserie !  
Je la regarde lire son livre sur le Quidditch tout en mangeant ses céréales.  
Moi : Ginny ?  
elle relève la tête.  
moi : Faut que je te parle, C'est important!  
Elle me fixe quelques instants, l'information arrive à son cerveau et elle dépose son bouquin. Elle continue cependant à manger.  
Ginny : Je t'écoutes Luna  
Moi : Jesuistombéeamoureusededrago !  
J'ai parlé tellement vite que les mots se sont entrechoqués et je vois qu'elle n'a rien compris. Je la force à se lever et elle me suit comme une guigne.  
Moi: Je...j'ai des sentiments pour Drago...  
Ginny : QUOI ?  
Moi: Je t'en pris Gi' , ne m'abandonne pas ! s'il te plait! je suis désolée! je peux rien y faire mais ne me laisse as seule!

Contre toute attente elle me serre dans ces bras et souris comme si elle s'y attendait. Ce qu'elle dit ensuite me le confirma.  
Ginny : Kiiiiaaaa ! Je le savais!  
moi : ah bon ? mais comment ?  
Ginny : Je sais pas, je le sentais c'est tout ! Un truc d'amitié  
Elle me fait un clin d'œil et m'emmène près de Harry.  
Ginny : Hey Harry! Tu me dois 50 Gallions !  
Harry : De quoi ? pourquoi ?  
Il me voit et je vois dans ses prunelles qu'il comprends.  
Harry: D'accord... Luna, Tu lui as dit ?  
Je secoue la tête effrayé par ses paroles et des larmes coulent affreusement sur mes joues. Des sanglots provenant de ma poitrine se font attendre et les personnes qui déjeunaient au bord du lac ou qui se promenaient me regarde.

POINT DE VUE DE : Drago  
Je suis au bord du lac en train de manger un toast quand j'entends des sanglots. Je tourne ma tête et vois Harry devant Luna qui pleure. "Que lui a-t-il fait ? s'il lui fait du mal je vais le tuer!  
wow, Drago reprends toi! C'est toi le méchant ici! "  
Je me lève et me dirige vers eux. J'aperçois des cheveux roux et soupire: " Encore une Weasley! "  
J'arrive à la hauteur de Luna et lui tends un mouchoir. Quand nos mains se frôlent, le souvenir de ses lèvres sur les miennes me revient et je ne peux m'empêcher d'en vouloir un autre!  
Moi : Potter! Tu n'es pas censé être le gentil dans l'histoire ? Alors pourquoi martyrise tu Luna ?  
Harry : Je ne la martyrise pas ! Et déjà de quoi tu te mêle, Malfoy ?  
je me racle la gorge et attrape le bras de Luna.  
Moi: Tu as de la chance, J'ai décidé d'être gentil avec une personne jusqu'à la fin de l'année! Je t'ai choisis !  
je regarde Harry qui hausse les sourcils et je lui offre mon sourire le plus narquois que je possède.  
Harry : Tu lui fais du mal et je te tue ! c'est clair ?  
Moi : Jamais je ne lui ferais du mal ! Je tiens toujours mes promesse !  
il murmure distinctement : C'est cela même!  
Moi : Je t'ai entendu potter !  
je pars tout en emmenant Luna avec moi. Ses cheveux chatouille mon visage et son odeur me ramène à la nuit passé et surtout à mon rêve.  
Je me dirige sans réfléchir vers mon dortoir et ferme la porte, Elle n'a toujours rien dit. C'est mieux comme ça.  
Luna : Je...Merci pour le mouchoir.  
Moi : Pas de problème...  
Je me suis retenu à temps. Le sarcasme était proche mais pas avec elle...  
Luna: Où suis-je ?  
Moi: Dans mon dortoir.  
Je rougis un peu.  
Elle observe et puis s'assoie sur mon lit.  
Luna : C'est joli ici !  
Je hoche simplement la tête et la vois qui lui tends ma couverture et elle me souris.  
j'entends un déclic à la porte et je vais voir. J'essaye de l'ouvrir mais elle est bloquée. Je vais pour prendre ma baguette quand je me souviens que je l'ai laissé dans la salle commune. Merde!  
Elle me regarde et je m'assois à côté sans pour autant être trop proche.  
Luna : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Moi : La porte est bloquée. Tu n'as pas ta baguette ?  
Elle me fait non de la tête et m'invite à ses côtés sous la couverture. Assis comme ça, tous les deux, on ressemble à des petits chiens. C'est marrant. La chaleur de son corps me réchauffe quelque peu. Le silence se fait long.  
Moi:...  
Elle:...  
on se regarde embarrassé...

Elle: Tu disais ?

Moi : Non, rien toi d'abord !

Elle : J'allais te demander pourquoi tu fais ça...

Moi: Fais quoi ?

Elle : Faire semblant d'être gentil avec moi... Tu sais c'est pas grave si tu ne m'aimes pas, tu sais. J'ai l'habitude que les gens me rejette.

Moi: Mais pas du tout! Qu'Est-ce que tu me racontes là ? Je tiens à toi Luna !

Elle me regarde, ou plutôt elle me fixe de son regard.

Elle : Ha bon?

Moi : Oui bien sur ! Pourquoi je te mentirais ?

Elle : Pour me jouer un mauvais tour, peut-être

Moi : Pas du tout!

Elle me sourit et je le lui rends. Elle s'allonge dans mon lit et elle s'endort presque immédiatement. Je la regarde et je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder...

 _ **Coucou ! ce chapitre vous a plu ? Je l'espère :3 Petites reviews pour me laisser cotre avis, c'est la bienvenue :)**_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Hellooooow ! Désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt le chapitre suivant mais j'avais quelques soucis internet ! Breffons, voici le chapitre :3**

 **À écouter avec:** **watch?v=JkK8g6FMEXE** **(Aerosmith I Don't Want to Miss A Thing)**

 **Point de vue de Luna :**

Un bruit sourd se fait entendre et je me réveille en sursaut. Je vois une tignasse blonde devant mes yeux et reconnais alors Drago. Il me regarde paniqué et en colère.

Lui : Je t'ai réveillé ? Je suis désolé.

Moi : Mmh… Pas grave

Un bâillement incontrôlé et incontrôlable me déchire la mâchoire. Et un rire sort de ma bouche.

Moi : Quelle heure est-il ?

Lui : L'heure d'aller dans la Grande Salle et de régler leur compte à Crabe et Goyle !

Je le regarde quelques secondes et me précipite hors de son dortoir pour aller en courant dans le mien. Je passe le tableau et l'énigme sans problème. Je me lave et enfile mon uniforme et dévale littéralement les escaliers pour rejoindre Ginny à la table des Gryffondor. Je déjeune et je me retourne vers la table des Serpentard où des cris se font entendre. C'est Malfoy qui s'énerve sur Vincent et Gregory. Vers la fin du déjeuner, Dumbledore se lève et contrairement à son habitude demande le silence.

Dumbledore : J'ai une grande nouvelle pour vous ! J'ai décidé en accord avec le ministère et les professeurs de mixer autrement les maisons. Les Serpentard auront dorénavant cours avec les Serdaigle et les Gryffondor avec les Poufsouffle. Si vous arrivez en vous entendre sans soucis, vous ferez gagner 150 points à vos maisons. Dans le cas contraire, vous en ferez perdre mais tout dépend de votre comportement ! J'attends de vous un comportement irréprochable et bien entendu étant donné les circonstances, la saison de Quidditch est annulée cette année ! Bonne journée !

Un bruissement de table et de chaises se fait entendre. Tous les élèves se dirigent vers leur chez de maison pour aller chercher le nouvel horaire. Je reste assise et attends que tout ce troupeau soit enfin partit. Ils en font du bruit !

Je me lève et je vais chercher mon horaire. Aujourd'hui : Potions 2h, botaniques 2h, Dîner, Soins aux créatures magiques 2h et Métamorphoses 2h.

Je me dirige donc au sous-sol et entre dans la salle de potions. Tous les élèves sont là. Rogue arrive et le silence se fait. Drago est là et il me regarde comme si j'étais une pestiférée. J'avais raison, il se jouait de moi…

Drago : Hey Lovegood ! Cette horrible potion sent comme toi, dégoutant n'est-ce pas ?

Moi : La ferme Malfoy

Rogue : Lovegood et Malfoy, Taisez-vous tous les deux !

Nous deux : Désolés professeur.

Rogue : Bien, qui peut me dire ce qu'est cette potion ? Oui, Mr Zabini ?

Blaise : L'amortentia, monsieur.

Rogue : Exact. Et qu'est-ce que l'Amortentia, Mr Zabini ?

Blaise : L'Amortentia est la potion la plus puissante au monde. Elle sent comme la personne par laquelle on est le plus attiré et oui Drago, nous avons tous entendu ce que tu as dit.

(Cette partie vient d'une photo Dramione que j'ai changé pour mon Druna !)

Des ricanements se font entendre et je deviens aussi rouge que les oreilles de Weasley quand celui-ci est gêné. Il est aussi rouge que moi à présent. Rogue nous envoie à nos places et nous demande de travailler sur la potion de vieillissement. Je suis tellement choquée que j'en tremble. Est-ce que cela voudrait dire qu'il ressent quelque chose pour moi ? Ou c'est juste encore une ruse de ces Serpentard ? Je ne sais pas

Le reste de la journée passe super vite. À midi, je mange avec Ginny et Hermione. Elle était en train de lire en même temps et elle a renversé du jus de citrouille sur ses pages. Elle devrait plus se reposer.

Au souper, (Oups, désolée je suis belge ! pour moi, déjeuné = Petit-déjeuner pour vous, Dîner = Déjeuner et Souper = Diner) Ron s'enfile poulet sur poulet et Harry s'engouffre de tarte à la mélasse. Je suis fatiguée, je ne mange rien et retourne à mon dortoir. Je suis dans ma salle commune et commence mes devoirs quand une Chouette Lapone frappe à la fenêtre. Je me lève lentement et me dirige vers elle. Elle porte une lettre. Je lui ouvre et elle se jette sur moi. Elle me griffe les mains avec ses serres et je me retrouve vite à saigner. Tant pis. La lettre m'est adressée. Qui pourrait m'écrire ? Sûrement pas mon père, Il doit être occupé à la recherche des reliques qui l'obsèdent tant. Ma mère me manque des fois mais je ne sais pas trop comment le dire à mon père. J'ai peur qu'il m'en veuille. On ne parle jamais d'elle à la maison. J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié sa voix et les traits de son visage. Mais bon, je fais avec et j'espère qu'un jour il décidera de lui-même venir m'en parler… C'est peut-être des illusions mais l'espoir peut être bénéfique ! J'ouvre la lettre :

 _Chère Luna,_

 _Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris tout à l'heure en potion… Je pense que j'ai eu peur ! J'ai quelque chose à te dire mais je ne veux pas te l'écrire sur un bout de papier. Je suis débile et j'aimerai donc me faire pardonner, dis-moi comment ! Je ne t'ai pas menti quand je disais que je t'appréciais et j'espère sincèrement que tu me crois. Bien que si ce soit le contraire, je te comprendrais étant donné que je suis quand même dans la maison de la ruse… Enfin, accepterais-tu de me retrouver dans la tour d'astronomie, cette nuit vers minuit ? Je prie pour t'y voir !_

 _, Drago_

Drago… qui veut ME voir ?! Mais que ce passe-t-il ? Je ne sais pas si je dois y aller… et si c'était juste un piège ? Et si il prévenait un professeur de ma sortie nocturne et que je recevais une retenue ? Et s'il voulait juste me dire vraiment quelque chose ? Et si, pour une fois, il disait la vérité ?

« Et si, Et si, Si ma tante en avait, on l'appellerait mon oncle ! Me dit Raison »

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, positif ou négatif le but c'est que je m'améliore! Alors, je recherche un Beta! Je vais écrire la suite le jeudi et je posterai le Lundi!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Dans l'attente

**_Hey ! Comment vous allez ? J'ai dû tout retaper xD Bref cette fois ci j'enregistre pour être sûre !_**

 ** _Alors, pour ce chapitre le conseil que je peux vous donner c'est de faire attention à quel point de vue on se trouve car dans ce chapitre je ne vais pas arrêter de changer!_**

 ** _Réponse review : EgoCecile : D'accord, j'ai hâte et merci beaucoup !_**

 ** _Bonne lecture!_**

 ** _POINT DE VUE DRAGO :_**

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... Lui écrire ce message, comme si elle allait venir...

" Bon sang! Drago, tu es un Malfoy, ressaisis-toi! Bien sûr qu'elle viendra ! " Me souffla Conscience

" Modestie quand tu nous tiens... "

Je regarde l'horloge depuis au moins 5 minutes mais le temps n'avance pas, j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il recule. Vous savez, quand on ne veut pas qu'un événement approche le temps défile à une vitesse époustouflante mais quand on veut justement arriver le plus vite possible à un moment précis, le temps s'amuse à nous jouer des tours et à ralentir comme si il souhaitait qu'on regrette tout ce qu'on peut faire ou dire.

Un soupire m'échappe, il est 19h00.

 ** _POINT DE VUE LUNA :_**

Je regarde encore cette lettre, et suis du regard la chouette qui s'enfuit. Comment puis-je être sûre que c'est bien Drago qui m'a écrit ? Comment pourrais-je savoir que ce n'est pas un vil piège ? Tout cela me tourmente et je ne sais que faire... Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu être aussi idiote et tomber amoureuse de ce Serpentard... Qu'elle sotte fais-je à présent... Je pense que je ne vais pas y aller et tant pis si c'est bien lui qui m'a envoyé cette maudite missive.

Je la jette au feu et la regarde bruler, la lueur des flammes se réverbèrent dans mes prunelles. Je sors de mon dortoir et me dirige vers celui des Gryffondor, je demande à la Grosse Dame d'appeler Ginny pour moi, ce qu'elle fait. Le tableau s'ouvre devant ma meilleure amie de rouquine.

\- Je dois te parler! Lui dis-je.

(Quand l'écriture est en italique c'est une personne extérieure qui parle)

 _Je regarde ma montre, le temps file à une vitesse... Il est déjà 19h15._

 ** _POINT DE VUE DRAGO :_**

Grrr, je ne sais que faire. Je tourne en rond, j'ai l'esprit tourmenté. Comment tout lui avouer ?

" Laisse tomber, tu fini par être niais mon pauvre petit, l'amour ne te sied point" me souffla Conscience

" Oh, la ferme toi! "

Je secoue la tête et file à la salle de bain. J'ouvre le robinet et m'arrose le visage d'eau froide. En retournant dans la salle commune, j'aperçois Crabbe et Goyle. Ils me regardent et me rejoignent sans dire un mot. J'ai l'habitude de ce silence et préfère d'ailleurs quand ils la bouclent. Souvent leurs phrases n'ont ni queue ni tête mais bon, ils sont à Serpentard, je dois donc bien les supporter!

Nous retournons dans notre dortoir et je commence à faire mes devoirs. Je commence à faire la rédaction pour le cours de potions mais mes pensées ne cessent de repartir vers la fille à la chevelure dorée...

 _Je baille, rien d'intéressant ne se passe et pourtant... 19h55_

 ** _POINT DE VUE LUNA :_**

Je la regarde… Elle a l'air dans ses pensées. Je viens de tout lui dire : Le cours de potions, la lettre, ma réaction, mes pensées… Tout. On dirait qu'elle est dans la lune.

Ginny ? dis-je doucement

Mmh… Quoi ?

Tu… ça va ? Tu étais dans tes pensées, je crois. Tu crois que je devrais y aller ?

Aller ? Où ? ah, oui… Ecoutes Luna, Je ne suis pas dans tes pensées et je ne sais donc pas ce que tu ressens et pourquoi tu ressens cela pour Malfoy Mais, si ce que tu ressens est sincère et que tuc rois que c'est lui qui t'a écrit la lettre, vas-y ! Fonce, dis-lui tout ce que tu ressens pour lui, pourquoi tu as peur et surtout, surtout dis-lui que tu l'aime !

Mais…

Luna, cela se voit !

Ah oui ? Comment ça ?

Oui, Dans tes regards qui se tournent toujours vers lui, dans la manière dont tu en parles, tu murmures son prénom partout, et puis n'oublies pas que je suis ta meilleure amie ! Je te connais !

Je hoche la tête et la remercie d'un regard… Elle m'a grandement aidé mais, je ne sais pas, j'ai peur, peur que tout ça ne soit juste qu'un rêve…

 _Mmh… Passionnant ces histoires de jeunes… 20h30_

 ** _Point de vue de Drago :_**

Alléluia !

Tous les regards se tournent vers moi, je suis debout, poing levé, mon devoir dans une main et ma plume dans l'autre. Je rougis et ma rassis. Depuis le temps que je traine sur ce devoir. Je range mes livres et lance mon sac loin de ma vue. Il reste plusieurs heures avant le rendez-vous, je n'ai rien à faire alors je me lève et je me dirige vers les cuisines. Ces maudits elfes de maisons auront probablement encore de la nourriture pour un pique-nique improvisé !

Je chatouille la poire et le tableau s'ouvre en grand devant mes yeux. Les elfes sont en train de travailler, certains font la vaisselle et d'autres bah ils cuisinent. J'aperçois un elfe étrangement idiot dans cet accoutrement mais il est de dos et je ne le reconnais pas. Il doit avoir 3 tonnes de bonnet sur la tête et deux paires de chaussettes de couleurs différentes. Quels idiots ces esclaves ! Plusieurs se jettent sur moi à mon entrée et me demandent ce qui pourrait me faire plaisir.

Oh, heu… De quoi faire un pique-nique

Ils ont l'air ravis de pouvoir me servir. Ils s'activent pendant qu'un petit elfe, avec des oreilles poilues et une nappe ou un essuie de vaisselle comme vêtement, s'approche avec un plateau sur lequel sont déposés des biscuits et une tasse de thé. Je me sers, et quelques minutes plus tard je sors de cet endroit avec un panier rempli de victuailles !

 _Les choses ont l'air d'assez bien se dérouler ! J'ai hâte, on approche de l'heure ! 21h54_

 ** _POINT DE VUE LUNA :_**

Je suis assise, dans la salle commune des Serdaigle, Plusieurs personnes discutent et d'autres terminent leurs tas de devoirs. Moi, j'ai déjà fini les miens et je lis donc un bouquin. Celui que ma mère avait l'habitude de me lire avant l'accident… Les contes de Beedle le Barde. J'adore ces histoires et mon père croit très fort aux reliques de la mort et aux frères Peverell. Il a même le collier. Ma mère me lisait ces histoires, le soir en me bordant, ensuite on pouvait discuter de nargoles pendant des heures. Si seulement elle était là pour m'aider…

Je monte dans mon dortoir et me change. J'enfile un simple jeans noir et une chemise à manche courtes, blanche et avec le col pailleté. Alors, cela veut dire que je suis prête à y aller ? je regarde l'horloge et vois qu'il est déjà 23h00. Plus qu'une heure…

 ** _POINT DE VUE DRAGO :_**

Plus qu'une heure ! Je ne tiens plus en place, je fais les cent pas depuis tout à l'heure, sous le regard amusé de plus d'un d'élève de Serpentard. Ils devraient tous être partis mais non ils ont tous décidé de rester, sales nigauds ! J'en peux plus, j'en ai marre d'attendre, la patience ne me sied guerre de toute manière… Je hais cette horloge qui avance à une lenteur digne d'un escargot !

Je monte dans mon dortoir et je m'assis sur mon lit. Et ensuite, j'attends, j'attends que l'heure vienne et que je sache si elle est là ou pas. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je peux dire qu'un Malfoy à la frousse !

Les minutes s'accrochent et on dirait vraiment que le temps s'est arrêté...

 ** _Point de vue de Luna ET de Drago :_**

Il est temps, je me lève et me dirige vers la sortie, je dois faire ça discrètement pour éviter d'être pris(e). Personne dans la salle commune, je vais réveiller le portrait c'est risqué mais bon.

Je suis dans les escaliers et je grimpe jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie. On n'entend que mon souffle saccadé. J'ouvre la porte…

 ** _POINT DE VUE LUNA :_**

Et je tombe sur le dos de quelqu'un… Je relève la tête subtilement et vois que ce n'est que Drago, un souffle de soulagement sors de ma bouche et je lui lance un mini sourire qu'il me rend.

-…

 ** _J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu et que vous avez hâte d'avoir la suite xD N'hésitez pas à me dire tout, absolument tout ce que vous pensez de mon histoire ! A la prochaine ! Bisous_** ** _LOoufOoca NargOoles :3_** ** __**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5 : Druna_**

 ** _Chalut :3 Je voulais juste m'excuser de l'interminable attente pour la suite ! J'ai énormément de tests ces temps-ci, une pièce de théâtre à préparer, des romans à la pelle et une montagne de devoir et surtout mes examens à préparer. Je crois que je n'ai plus touché ce clavier pendant plusieurs mois :o_**

 ** _POINT DE VUE LUNA :_**

Et je tombe sur le dos de quelqu'un… Je relève la tête subtilement et vois que ce n'est que Drago, un souffle de soulagement sors de ma bouche et je lui lance un mini sourire qu'il me rend.

Tu es venue me dit-il

Euh…Oui lui lancé-je subitement

Il me fit le plus grand sourire jamais vu sur son visage et je le lui rendis. Il s'écarta pour me laisser passer et je vis une nappe rouge à carreau posé à même le sol avec un panier rempli, négligemment posé dessus. Des bougies, allumées, sont la seule source de lumière de cette pièce. Elles sont dans de jolis chandeliers en étain. Leurs lueurs miroitent dans les yeux de Drago. Je sens qu'il attend une réaction de ma part et la seule chose que je réussis à faire, c'est avoir l'air époustouflé puisque je le suis.

Il m'invite à m'asseoir et fait de même une fois que je suis posée en indienne sur la nappe. Lui, il a les genoux relevé, les bras qui entourent ses jambes et la tête posé sur ses genoux. On dirait qu'il est à la fois joyeux et déprimé. Mais que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce que en fait il ne voulait pas que je vienne et ne saurais pas comment me le dire ou alors se passe-t-il quelque chose de mal dans sa vie ? Il me jette un regard et rougit quand il remarque que je le regardais.

 ** _POINT DE VUE DRAGO :_**

Je relève la tête et jette un regard à Luna, je rougis quand j'aperçois son regard. Un Malfoy rougir, on aura tout vu ! Elle me lance un sourire que je lui rends avec une joie sincère et pure. Je lui propose de regarder ce qui pourrait l'intéresser dans le panier. Elle regarde gentiment et sort un morceau de fromage, du pain, des raisins, du jus de citrouille et enfin du pudding. Elle me regarde avec le pudding en main et me fait un sourire à en faire craquer plus d'un, à faire craquer le plus dur des cœurs de pierre à vrai dire. Elle me tend le panier et à mon tour, je sors un morceau de pain, du jambon et de la tarte à la mélasse. Elle pouffe légèrement et mordille son pain.

*Plus tard*

\- Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose Luna

\- Hum… dit-elle pensivement

\- Je ne peux imaginer la vie, sans ta présence auprès de moi, sans la tendresse de tes paroles et la douceur de tes doigts. Je ne peux imaginer la vie sans ton sourire pour illuminer mes jours sans ton amour pour réchauffer mes nuits Je ne peux imaginer la vie sans toi, car mon bonheur, c'est à toi que je le dois. Je t'aime...

Un silence gênant s'installe progressivement jusqu'à ce que Luna se lève et s'assoie à quelques centimètres de moi. Elle posa délicatement sa frêle main sur mon bras. La couleur de nos peaux, blanche très pâle, se ressemblait et s'accordait parfaitement. Elle me jeta un regard et attendit que j'en fasse de même. Au bout de quelques secondes, ou peut-être minutes, on n'en savait rien, je daignai lui rendre son regard.

Drago, depuis un certain temps déjà, j'ai d'étranges sensations quand je te vois… Je perds le fil de ma pensée, je balbutie, j'ai une sorte de douleur joyeuse dans le ventre et je crois bien que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi…

Pourquoi dit-on tomber quand on parle d'amour ?

Parce que des fois ça fait mal et qu'il faut se relever.

Et quand ça fait du bien ?

On parle d'amour alors, tout simplement *

D'accord, Alors toi et moi je veux que l'on dise amour…

Luna aima la sensation que lui procura le ''toi et moi'' et elle frissonna légèrement quand une bourrasque de vent, venant les déranger, passa dans la pièce et la refroidit d'un coup. Je la vit frissonner et lui tendit ma veste. Elle l'accepta joyeusement et puis elle partit dans d'intenses réflexions.

(* Ce petit passage (à partir de pourquoi) est un extrait modifié d'un de mes livres préférés !)

 ** _POINT DE VUE LUNA :_**

Super, il m'aime, je l'aime ! C'est génial vous dites-vous mais non… Qu'est-ce qui tarit mon bonheur ? On va devoir le dire, ou ils vont finir par le découvrir… L'avis des autres m'est bien égal, je sais très bien que mes amis accepteront mon choix quel qu'il soit. Mais, ses amis à lui ? Et puis, les autres ? Que vont-ils faire quand ils vont apprendre que lui et moi sommes ensembles ? Parce que oui ils vont l'apprendre et oui je suppose que nous sommes ensembles. Est-ce qu'ils vont bien réagir, accepter cela peut-être pas avec joie bien sûr mais peut-être avec respect tout simplement ? Ou ils vont me le faire payer ou bien à lui... Peuvent-ils considérer cela comme une trahison de sa part ou de la mienne ?

Je sentis un mélange d'odeur subtile sur la veste de Drago, De la cannelle, du thym et de la menthe… étrange mais excellent.

Je me demande surtout ce que lui va faire si la réaction des autres n'est pas positive. Est-ce qu'il va les écouter ou alors il va leurs faire savoir qu'il tient à moi ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu ? Je ne sais pas et à vrai dire c'est ce genre de situation qui me fait peur quand je pense à nous. Préférera-t-il ses amis du début ou moi qui vient juste d'apparaitre dans sa vie. Toutes ses questions et bien d'autres me tourmentent et je sais qu'il se demande ce qui se passe même s'il n'ose pas m'en faire part. Il devrait. Je pourrais le lui demander comme cela. Enfin, essayer tout d'abord.

 ** _Voilà qui clôt enfin ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et j'attends vos avis et commentaires négatifs ou positifs :3 Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de vous pour l'attente mais je vais essayer de la réduire à deux semaines entre chaque chapitre car j'ai eu une idée de Fanfiction, un os, et j'aimerais m'attarder dessus :D Bisous de LOoufOoca NargOole :3_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapitre 6 Druna_**

 ** _Salut vous ! Me revoilà pour le sixième chapitre de « Avec tout notre amour, druna » ! Entre ce chapitre ci et le cinquième, j'ai été voir l'expo de Harry Potter (le 08 Juillet) à Bruxelles comme je suis belge le moyen de déplacement ne me posait pas de problème :3 Et, j'ai réussi avec succès mes examens et donc à moi la retho :D (Terminale pour vous français) J'espère que vos examens à vous se sont bien passés et que vous réussissez tous ! Voilà assez de blabla et plus de lecture )_**

 ** _Enjoy :D_**

 ** _POINT DE VUE DE DRAGO :_**

Luna me semble être dans ses pensées et j'aimerais réellement savoir ce qui la perturbe à ce point. Elle semble être sur le point de fondre en larmes, elle est encore plus pâle que d'habitude et elle ne parle plus depuis 5 bonnes minutes. Je la regarde et sors le lion caché en moi : ( NDA : _Coucou c'est moi LOoufOoca, juste pour prévenir que c'est en rapport avec le Lion de Gryffondor = courage !)_

Luna, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle me regarde quelques secondes, les yeux dans le vide comme si elle m'avait entendue sans m'entendre.

On est ensemble, non ?

Hochement de tête de ma part. Je ne vois pas où elle veut en venir.

Tu feras quoi quand ils vont l'apprendre ? Parce qu'ils vont bien l'apprendre un jour… Quand tes amis sauront pour toi et moi… S'ils te disent que tu leurs fais honte et que tu ne devrais pas sortir avec quelqu'un comme moi, que tu ferais mieux de me quitter, tu feras quoi ?

Je leurs dirais qu'ils sont complètement débiles et que s'ils pensent que tu n'es pas une fille bien c'est qu'ils sont juste aveugles, idiots ou même les deux. Et, je leurs dirais à quel point tu es une fille géniale, intelligente, agréable, sympathique, jolie et tu sais pourquoi je leurs dirais tout ça ?

Luna secoue la tête.

Parce que je t'aime Luna Lovegood

Redis le encore souri-t-elle

Je t'aime plus que tout

J'aime quand tu dis ça… Drago Malfoy saches que je t'aime aussi !

Un sourire béat vient s'afficher sur nos visages rougit par ces déclarations.

 ** _Point de vue extérieur :_**

 _Une semaine passa au cours de laquelle les deux tourtereaux avouèrent à leurs amis qu'ils étaient en couple. Les amis de Luna réagirent plutôt bien à cette nouvelle sauf peut-être Neville qui était assez jaloux du blond. Ginny lui sauta dans les bras à l'annonce du dit couple et Harry lui fit un grand sourire sans pour autant oublié de menacer Drago de mort si jamais il osait faire souffrir Luna. Ron et Hermione étaient eux aussi contents pour Luna mais contrairement aux autres ils ne passaient pas leur temps à le clamer haut et fort._

 _Du côté des amis de Drago, l'annonce eu plus de mal à passer. Crabbe et Goyle ne comprirent rien du tout et ne s'en soucièrent pas le moins du monde. Théodore Nott, quant à lui, surpris par ce couple inattendu, mais heureux pour son ami se donna la mission de leur trouver un nom de couple le plus charmant. Ils passèrent de poussins blonds à Petits cœurs en sucres en moins de deux. Blaise Zabini, qui savait ce que c'était d'être différent puisque lui-même était en couple avec …. Notre cher Théo, affichait clairement son bonheur pour son meilleur ami et déclara à Luna qu'elle était devenue sa nouvelle meilleure amie sous les regards incendiaires de Pansy Parkinson. Celle-ci était clairement jalouse de Luna et elle pesta sur ce « couple qui ne menait à rien sauf à la perte d'honneur pour Draco », Drago ne l'écouta pas et, devant elle, prit Luna dans ses bras._

 ** _POINT DE VUE DE LUNA :_**

Nos amis prirent la nouvelle plutôt bien, Zabini me qualifia même de nouvelle meilleure amie. Il y a juste Pansy Parkinson, une élève de Serpentard, qui déclara à Draco qu'il faisait l'erreur de sa vie en sortant avec moi… Qu'il allait perdre son honneur. Il la regarda et me pris dans ses bras. J'étais tellement contente !

 ** _*Une semaine plus tard*_**

Tout se passait bien pour se couple nouvellement né. Était-ce sans compter sur l'arrivée d'un nouvelle élève. En effet, Un jeune garçon, sorcier de leur âge, dont la mère avait eu une mutation arrivait à Poudlard car c'était l'école la plus proche de son nouveau lieu d'habitation. Il s'appelait Robbie, il était blond/ châtain, grand et avec les yeux bleus. Il était sportif et était dans la même maison que Luna. Dumbledore lui demanda donc d'être son guide pour le reste de l'année, ce qui signifiait qu'elle devait rester souvent avec lui pour lui faire visiter par exemple et pour éviter qu'il se perde ou autres… Ce qui dérangea fortement Drago mais s'il n'en parla pas à Luna, au début tout du moins. Au bout, d'un moment, il se rendit compte que Robbie était plutôt entreprenant avec Luna et même plutôt dragueur si vous vouliez son avis. Mais Luna fit comme si de rien n'était et continua à rester avec Robbie malgré la jalousie persistante de Drago. Alors, ce dernier décida de la confronter et de lui imposer un choix : Lui ou ce petit péteux de Robbie.

 ** _POINT DE VUE DE DRAGO :_**

Voilà, je vais lui demander… Je ne la comprends pas, elle disait qu'elle était amoureuse de moi et pourtant… pourtant, elle traîne avec ce type ! Qu'a-t-il donc de plus que moi cet ignoble petit crétin ? Je lui ai dit qu'il ne m'inspirait pas confiance, qu'il était trop entreprenant avec elle, qu'il la draguait tout simplement mais elle s'obstinait à dire qu'ils étaient juste amis, qu'elle était avec moi… Mais, je l'ai surprise avec lui mais elle ne le sait pas…

* **Flashback***

 _Il est 23h30, j'avais donné rendez-vous à Luna à 20h. Elle n'est toujours pas là, je suppose qu'elle est avec Robbie aka Petit péteux. Avant elle était toujours ponctuelle et depuis qu'elle s'occupe de lui, elle n'a plus de temps pour moi. Elle me manque même quand elle est là ! Son esprit est ailleurs ou alors il est là, ou elle parle de lui. Il l'empoisonne ! Il me vole ma copine et je ne peux rien y faire puisque elle a l'air d'accepter ça…_

 _Bref, énervé je sors de la tour en faisant le moins de bruit, ça serait le comble si je me faisais prendre ! Je marche jusqu'à mon dortoir et en passant dans un couloir j'entends des rires. Je décide d'aller voir. Je passe la tête par la porte entrouverte de la salle de classe et je vois Robbie avec une fille, cette fille…. C'est elle... Elle a choisi d'être avec lui alors que je lui avais donné rendez-vous !_

 ** _POINT DE VUE EXTERIEUR :_**

Drago voit sa belle dans les bras d'un autre, il voit rouge et une envie de démolir tout passe dans sa tête mais il se retient et va trouver Zabini, il lui explique tout et ce dernier, autant énervé que Drago, exulte contre Robbie. Il encourage Drago à se venger et à faire payer ce petit péteux. Mais que peut-il faire pour ça ? Il faut qu'il réfléchisse, que sa vengeance soit pensée pour être sûr qu'elle fasse mal. Mais d'abord il doit parler à Luna, il veut une explication ! Pourquoi elle n'est pas venue au rendez-vous ? Pourquoi elle était avec lui ? Pourquoi elle était dans ses bras ? Pourquoi ne disait-elle rien quand il la draguait devant Drago et surtout pourquoi elle a menti à Drago ?

 ** _Coucou, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Alors, que pensez-vous de Robbie ?_**

 ** _Ne m'en voulez pas trop, je devais mettre un peu de piment xD_**

 ** _KISS DE LOoufOoca NargOoles !_**


End file.
